Sugar Nipples
by Ronwixziv Barreiro
Summary: I decided to jump on the "Drabble Bandwagon". These tales will range from WAFF, to smut, to my feeble attempts at loli with the occasional WTH? story thrown in. Sugar Nipples: An "old timy" remedy for a toothache
1. Chapter 1

Spare Ribs

It was not as if Sesshomaru had never seen a pregnant female before. Far from it. There were countless occasions to witness 'bulging bellies' and barefoot beauties as mothers-to-be trotted around the palce every so often.

If he were honest with himself, Sesshomaru would have to admit that he rather _enjoyed _the sweet fragrances of milk and flowers that seemed to pour endlessly from a woman with child.

But today, the pregnancy that was on his mind was that of _his _mate. Rin was _very _pregnant. The Oracle had said that she was _over_ fertile, and was to bare twin sons. She was young, strong and healthy. The signs were good, and there would be no complications. Sesshomaru could not help but be proud. His 'lowly'human mate was about to do something that made _every _youkai female in the palace green with envy.

A youkai female is only able to bare one pup at a time. On the rare occasion when there were two, one pup often died or was physically unfit to be allowed to live.

Sesshomaru had finally returned from a patrol of some of his holdings this afternoon, and was feeling particularly 'paternal'. He despiratly needed to see his mate.

In spite of the palace's size, Sesshomaru was able to 'lock in' on Rin's scent almost immediately upon arrival. After a series of twists and turns, he'd found his mate enjoying her noontime meal. But as he approached her, an oddly _familiar _smell caught his nose.

Rin was radiant in her pregnancy as she sat comfortably eating her meal in one of the many sitting rooms to the couple's private quarters.

Rin graced her mate with one of her signature breath taking smiles. As Sesshomaru approached, the smell seemed to become stronger.

"Are you hungry Beloved? The cook has made me the most lovely meal!"

Sesshomaru gave Rin a kiss to her forehead before inspecting her foodstuffs. There was rice, vegetables, and….. ribs.

Sesshomauru's eye narrowed slightly when he sniffed at the meat. "_No, this couldn't be what I think it is!" _Rin noticed Sesshomaru's wandering eye, and lifted the small platter of meat to him.

"At least humor me and eat just one. They are positively divine!"

Not wishing to draw any attention to the meat, Sesshomaru plucked the thickest rib on the plate and consumed it - bone and all, in a few bites.

"That is good." he said trying to remain neutral. "How did you come about having this meal?"

Rin giggled. "I'd had it once before at Inuyasha and Kagome's home. If my memory serves me right, Kagome called it 'baby ribs'. I thought it was barbaric at first, and I refused to eat. But they both seemed to be enjoying it so, that I weakened and had one. I was hooked after that."

I asked Kagome for the recipe for the sauce she used, and that was that." Rin quirked an eye at a half eaten rib she was holding. "These taste a bit different somehow, but they are still delicious!"

Sesshomaru took another rib as Rin giggled. "I agree."

Rin whimpered a bit in protest as Sesshomaru turned to leave. Sensing her displeasure, he turned slightly to her.

"I will return shortly my wife, I simply wish to see if there are any more of these 'ribs' left!"

Rin smiled brightly. "Oh I hope so. I could eat another rack!" Rin did not notice Sesshomaru's eyes tint red as he turned to leave her while she was still happily munching.

Once clear of the sitting room, Sesshomaru transformed himself into a ball of light, and headed strait for Inuyasha's village. It just so happened, that Inuyasha and his mate Kagome were finishing _their_ lunch.

The great Taiyoukai unceremoniously landed a scant few feet from the couple as he swaggered over to where they both sat in their front yard finishing what looked like a desert.

"Sister in law," Sesshomaru said with a half snarl that did not go un noticed by his younger brother, "Please tell me what it was that you fed Rin when she last visited."

Kagome seemed nonplussed by Sesshomaru's entrance, but she looked up from her meal obviously confused.

"We had barbecued spare ribs if I remember right. Why?"

"What _kind_ of ribs?" Sesshomaru asked as his eyes went red.

Inuyasha, sensing Sesshomaru's pending anger, stood up between him and Kagome.

"We ate pork ribs. What of it? Are you looking for a fight?"

The red in Sesshomarus eyes (and his anger) quieted considerably.

"You are certain that she ate pork?"

Kagome rose to stand beside Inuyasha.

"Of course I'm certain! We had _baby back ribs_." Kagome put her hand to her chin as if in thought. "I remember them coming out rather good. Nice and tender! Rin even asked for the recipe for the sauce! Is there a problem? Did She get sick or something?"

Sesshomaru stood silent for a moment. "Why are the ribs named after an infant?"

Kagome chuckled. "That's because they come from the most tender part of a young pig."

Sesshomaru did his best not to roll his eyes. "Understood."

Sesshomaru then turned to leave. He had one more item to attend to before he joined Rin for the remainder of her lunch. Kagome cleared her throat. Sesshomaru did not bother with turning around to face her.

"Rin is fine." he said evenly. And with that, he was off again in a ball of light leaving a thoroughly bewildered Inuyasha and Kagome behind.

A short time later, Sesshomaru was back at his palace. Servants wisely made way as he took determined steps to the kitchens.

It took no time at all for him to find the gory remains of what was left from The Lady's luncheon.

Turning his attentions to one of his chefs, Sesshomaru glared.

"Who is responsible for the preparation lf Lady Rin's meal today?"

A chef audibly gulped and stepped forward.

"I am my lord. Our lady had just asked for us to cook the remaining ribs. She said that you would be joining her for lunch." The demon pointed to the carcass still on the cutting board. "She even said that we could eat the rest! Indeed our lady is generous!"

Suddenly, the chef started shaking in fear. "Did I not prepare it correctly? She _did _ask for barbecued 'baby ribs' with a sauce of her own design!" The demon licked his lips. "It was surprisingly flavorful!"

Sesshomaru sighed to himself. This was clearly a miscommunication. Turning on his heels, he went to leave.

"There was no problem. The Lady was highly pleased with your meal."

With those words, the chef beamed. "I'm honored my lord!" he said barely able to keep his pride in check. Sesshomaru got as far as the door of the kitchen before he turned around to face his cook and the other servants presant.

"Should The Lady ask for this meal ever again, you are to use a young pig's ribs instead. Do you understand?" The chef nodded.

"Under no circumstances is she to ever find out what it was that she'd eaten today." Sesshomaru passed a stern glare to all present. "Your lives depend upon your silence."

All nodded in agreement, although many didn't understand what all of the fuss was about. After all, didn't demons eat human children almost every day?


	2. Chapter 2

A Scent By Any Other Name

The present Lady of The Western Lands was in a mood most foul. Sesshomaru's "pet" had been gone for eight years, and she was hopeful that her son had finally "come to his senses" and would take her seriously now and consider taking a mate.

Midori stood in slack jawed horror when Sesshoamru had disappeared for a number of days only to return to the palace with not the scrap of a human she remembered, but a voluptuous and strikingly beautiful doppelganger. Rin returned as a strikingly beautiful lady with little instruction necessary for court living.

Midori was done in!

Over the weeks to follow, the Honored Mother would do everything possible to dissuade the girl into thinking that she had a place in _her _palace with _her _son.

She'd purposely had the girl fed certain "demon foods" in an effort to show no difference to her humanity. Rin ate everything presented to her without even so much as wrinkling her nose.

Undaunted, Midori had gone so far as to "make up" nearly impossible tasks for Rin to accomplish that she herself had designed to break her spirit and send her packing.

Nothing worked.

Rin passed or surpassed any task, test, tribulation or "stumbling block" presented. Sesshomaru took great pride in his Rin's accomplishments and great pleasure in his mother's obvious frustration. One morning in a rare mood of spite, he'd found his mother enjoying tea in one of the many gardens on the palace grounds.

"Continue with your efforts mother," He said sarcastically, "You only serve to confirm Rin's worth and solidify my decision to make her my mate."

Sesshomaru left his mother seething with her tea.

Midori had had quite enough. She would _show _her son the error of his ways! Unknown to him, she had invited a beautiful demoness form the eastern regions to meet him. If all worked well, _this _new female would send his present _amusement _off running!

It was painfully simple. Midori and her "choice" would just happen to "accidentally" run into Sesshomaru in one of his favorite gardens. She would then, just as 'accidentally' introduce her company, then make a hasty retreat leaving the demoness to do 'what ever was necessary' to convince her son to her way of thinking.

The next day, Midori met Shinsu of the Eastern Lands. She was a strikingly beautiful dog demoness of high rank and proper breeding.

After a quick explanation of her true intent, the bargain was struck.

The pair immediately set off to find Sesshomaru. Unfortunately, The great Taiyoukai seemed nowhere to be found. It was noticed that Rin was also missing. After a bit of "blind searching" a servant remembered seeing the pair headed to the southern most grounds for a "picnic lunch".

Midori's complexion immediately blanched. She grabbed the visiting demoness by her hand, and the pair were off in an instant on her zephyr to the southern grounds.

Midori caught Sesshomaru's scent quickly and the pair set down not far away from where they would find their quarry.

After a short walk, all that stood between the pair of demoness and Sesshomaru were a few tall trees.

There just setting before them, lay the deadliest demon in all of Japan - complacently laying on the grass with his head in Rin's lap as she casually stroked at his hair.

"Lunch" had long been consumed, and the pair simply were sitting quietly enjoying the fragrant breezes and each other's company. Neither human nor demon seemed concerned about being interrupted. When a sudden strong wind came along, Rin just as suddenly stopped stroking at Sesshomaru's hair.

She momentarily stiffened and looked around. Sesshomaru had been enjoying Rin's attentions, and softly growled his displeasure when she stopped.

"What is it Rin?" he inquired evenly.

Rin relaxed and smiled as she resumed stroking Sesshomaru's head. "It's nothing my lord. I just could have sworn that I _smelled someone_."

Sesshomaru gently took hold of Rin's hand and brushed his lips against her knuckles.

"It is most likely nothing and no one Beloved."

Rin gave a soft sigh signaling that she considered the matter closed. She smiled at Sesshomaru who had yet to release her hand. "So be it then." she agreed smiling.

Sesshomaru allowed himself a small smirk as he heard the insulted 'huff' of both demoness hidden in the trees. He would let _them _decide who was "Nothing" and who was "No one".


	3. Chapter 3

**Strawberries**

**Sesshomaru, Jaken and Rin had been on patrol for about a week, and the palace was now no more than a day's journey. It was the height of the summer months, and everyone was insufferably hot. Even Sesshomaru wore a slight ring of sweat around his brow.**

**While Rin had done an admirable job of not complaining, the same could not be said of Jaken. The little kappa had tempted his own death on more than one occasion with his constant 'picking' at Rin. Rin took his insults in stride and did not bother with provoking him in turn, but it was an offhanded remark about her scent that was his ultimate downfall. **

**Sesshomaru had Rin wait with Ah-Un while he took Jaken aside and beat him almost senseless. "If you ever tell Rin that her scent reminds you of rotting flesh again Jaken, I will kill you slowly." he hissed. **

**While Rin did not complain, **_**this **_**insult actually hurt. When the pair had gone, she allowed herself a moment of tears and decided to try and stay downwind of the little toad just as a kindness. While she offered no complaint when Sesshomaru returned alone, she was relieved, but the insult had done it's dirty work. Rin felt **_**dirty. **_

**Sesshomaru was not about to have his beloved upset over something so trivial. (he was actually **_**enjoying **_**her natural scent, but would put his enjoyment aside for her comfort). **

"**There is a small stream not far from here. You may bathe there if you wish." he offered. Rin's smile could blind the sun.**

**In an hour or so, the couple found the stream. Unknown to Rin, it was always Sesshoamru's intention to take this path because of the large meadow of flowers that faced the waters. Rin all but squealed when they turned a corner and reached their destination.**

**Sesshomaru made himself comfortable beneath a nearby tree as Rin left to bathe. She returned shortly after refreshed and smelling of flowers in a clean kimono. **

**Sesshomaru was about to rise and continue their journey to the palace when Rin had cocked her nose in the air.**

"**I smell strawberries!" she chirped. **

**A ghost of a smile slipped across his face. Sesshomaru knew of the patch of wild berries when he stopped. While they would no doubt be home by evening, Rin may require a bit of nourishment before then. While Rin was not youkai, he was secretly pleased that Rin was able to 'scent' the treat he'd led her to. **

"**May I pick a few berries before we go?" she asked hopefully. Sesshomaru gave a small nod as Rin 'scented' her way to the berry patch. **

**After a bit of searching, Rin found her berries nestled between the roots of a rather large patch of Nettles*.**

**She first came to her knees for the fruit that was easiest to reach. They were ripe, and simply divine! Rin wanted more.**

**While there were plenty of berries sitting at the edge of the plant, the larger pieces of fruit were intertwined further within. With a glint of determination in her eyes, Rin then stood and carefully hiked up her kimono past her knees. After all, it would simply not do getting the kimono that her lord had given her covered in grass and berry juices.**

**The more desirable berries required her to bend low and practically crawl to them in order to get at them. Rin paid little attention as to how **_**high **_**her kimono was beginning to ride up her legs as she crawled about munching happily.**

**This little detail was not lost on Sesshomaru. In truth, Sesshomaru was not paying any attention until Rin's 'slurping' noises were becoming more frequent. It was after a particularly loud 'slorp' that Sesshioamru finally turned his attentions to the girl. **

**He was immediately rewarded with the sight of her back arched high in the air as she continued reaching for fruit. She'd forgotten all about her kimono which at this point sat just past her thighs. Sesshomaru teased himself by watching as each movement she made only further hiked the fabric until her bottom was almost in full view.**

**Sesshomaru was about to congratulate himself on his iron will when Rin had spotted another berry that required her to take a wider stance. Her kimono was now at her waist with her womanhood on open display. But it was a small bit of lingering water glistening on her exposed folds that finally broke him. Silently, he rose and began to disrobe.**

**It was his gentle touch on her bottom that finally distracted Rin long enough to assess her situation. Sesshomaru knelt behind her and helped dislodge her from the offending roots as he stroked at her folds.**

**When Rin's head had finally surfaced, she was covered in berry juices. Sesshomaru could not help but smile as he went to lick her cheeks clean, while all the while still fondling her wetness. Rin whimpered softly as she leaned into his touch exposing her neck.**

**Once Rin's face was cleaned to his satisfaction, Sesshomaru gave a playful nip to Rin's ear as he guided her back to her former position. Rin purred as she complied.**

**Sesshomaru gave a possessive growl as he positioned himself behind her.**

"**You have had your strawberries, now this Sesshomaru wishes to have some **_**cream."**_

**_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_**

**NETTLES: A plant used in aiding digestion. Originally brought in from Tibet**


	4. Chapter 4

Youkai And The Tramp

It had long become common knowledge to every available demoness that Midori of The Western Lands was looking for a suitable mate for her son Sesshomaru. It was also common knowledge that with every female she had chosen, Sesshomaru had sent them packing with their dignity barely in tact!

Ishii was a beautiful wolf demoness from the southern mountains. She had heard all of the rumors, and decided to have a look for herself. Of her clan, she was the most beautiful, the most coveted and the most desired alpha female with no lack of suitors for her favor. She had long wondered what all of the "fuss" was about.

She sent a request for an audience with Midori to meet her son. Midori was as pleased as she was disappointed by the request. She wanted a pure breed _Inu _demoness, not some wolf wannabe. But it has always been said that the desperate cannot be choosey. Midori granted the audience.

Midori disliked Ishii the moment she lay eyes on her. While she _was _very beautiful, she was also very arrogant and extremely spoiled. But she was at least a demoness and a royal. The pair sat leisurely sipping tea, as Ishii lay down her "plan of attack".

"Men are mostly dolts who's brains can only be found between their legs." she mentioned offhandedly. "I'm subjected to such ignorance on a daily basis. Trust me lady, once I've shown him what it is that can be his, he will be as putty in my hands!"

Midori cringed slightly at the remark. Ishii took note. "Oh don't worry yourself with me Lady. I will be your ideal daughter in law. I will be subservient to you alone." Ishii smirked openly. "After all, we females must stick together! It will be enough for me to be the one to break your son of his stubbornness. Why I'll be the talk of every shiro within miles!"

Midori may not have liked this demoness, but she did admire both her spunk and her determination.

"So you think you can persuade my son into a union?" Ishii laughed heartily. "Of course I can! Look at me Lady," Ishii gave her breasts a gentle fondle. "How could he resist?"

In spite of her best efforts not to, Midori smiled.

Sesshomaru had spent the day quelling an uprising of demons in the southern regions of his land. He returned to the palace at dusk. At the end of this day, all the dog lord wanted was a hot bath and time alone with his beloved Rin.

Rin had blossomed into an incredible beauty since her return to the palace. And while Sesshomaru had yet to claim her, Rin knew that she was loved. The dismissal of every demoness his mother presented to her son gave Rin all the proof of love that she needed. And, when she was alone with Sesshomaru, he had given her _other _reasons not to doubt his love. In truth, if he were to be honest with himself, Sesshomaru was undecided what to do with Rin. He loved her with his whole heart, but remained unsure as to making her his mate. Rin understood this, and she swore to abide by what ever decision her lord would make for her.

Sesshomaru knew of the pending visit from the wolf demoness. So, he chose a hot spring that was a distance from the palace. He did this to allow enough time for Rin to get to him, and allow time to be rid of this new female just in case she decided to show up unexpectedly.

Sesshomaru had guessed correctly.

He had barely begun to undress when Ishii made her way through the bushes near by. Indeed she truly was a beauty to behold! Long legs that led to wide hips, a trim waist that further flattered more than ample breasts, and a mouth that looked as if it could bring a Calvary to it's knees! Her only flaw were her eyes. Sesshomaru could only find a cold aloofness that he thought only his mother was capable of exuding.

Rin would be arriving soon. He needed to make this quick.

Ishii wore a skimpy sleeping yukata that left nothing to the imagination as she leisurely sauntered closer to the spring.

"Good evening Lord. I am Ishii. May I join you?" Ishii wasted no time in removing her yukata as she approached. Sesshomaru did not so much as blink.

"I have not invited you here demoness, leave now while you can." Sesshomaru continued to stare, which encouraged Ishii to advance in spite of the warning.

"Oh come now lord, surly you will not begrudge me a bath?" Ishii advanced making sure that her breasts bounced with each step taken. Sesshomaru smiled as he removed his kimono, still not taking his eyes off of the approaching demoness. Ishii misunderstood Sesshomaru's smile as a sign of approval. "_Typical male. Show them a bit of tit, and you own them! I will enjoy breaking him." _she thought as she advanced offering an almost smug smile.

Sesshomaru dropped his kimono to the ground and walked slowly to the demoness. "I will warn you one final time - Leave now!" he hissed _still smiling._

Ishii smiled and came to her knees, arching her bottom high in the air. _"I've got you, you pathetic fool!" _she mused as she turned her head to the side to expose her throat. "Are you quite sure that you see nothing that you want?" she purred.

Sesshomaru dropped to his knees behind her and pulled her legs apart to better view her womanhood. He then pulled her hair away from her neck. Slowly … _very slowly, _he brought his lips to her ear. In spite of all of her calculated moves, Ishii was _almost _aroused herself. Sesshomaru then breathed softly into her ear.

"You have nothing that I want." he whispered.

Sesshomaru then moved with the speed that he was known for.

Before Ishii could either comment or protest, the poisoned claws of one hand had gripped mercilessly around her neck. Ishii was in wide eyed shock as she smelled and saw her blood spurt what seemed like everywhere!

But Sesshomaru was not done.

With the poisoned claws of his other hand, he dug into Ishii's intimate flesh! Ishii was unable to scream because Sesshomaru's other hand had partially sliced into her vocal chords. She could only try to look on and to beg for mercy. Sesshomaru took delight in watching Ishii's body tremble as he sent his claws deeper into her flesh. He growled softly, then spoke.

"Send my mother my thanks. Because of _this _affront, there will be a new Lady of The West come sunrise." Sesshomaru then twisted the hand almost buried in Ishii's genitalia causing Ishii to nearly pass out from the pain. "As for you, be grateful that I leave you with the ability to still have pups." Sesshomaru chuckled softly. "That is if anyone will bother to have you now!" Ishii could only whimper.

Sesshomaru then hoisted her up, and tossed her some distance into the surrounding bushes. He wiped any excess blood from his hands with Ishii's yukata, and tossed it in the same direction that he tossed her in. He'd disposed of the demoness just in time. He could hear Rin singing from a short distance away. Sesshomaru smiled as he rid himself of his remaining clothing, and waited on her arrival.

Ishii had landed badly, and had been knocked out cold, she woke up some time later. Considering her present physical state, she thought her black out to be a mercy. Ishii took stock of the damage that Sesshoamru had inflicted. While he did not leave her barren, the simple act of voiding waste was going to be an adventure in pain until her flesh healed, Sesshomaru also had produced enough of his poisons, to leave her 'intimate area' an almost unrecognizable mass of flesh.

When she took in a breath, Ishii immediately tasted her blood in her mouth. It was too soon to tell, but she was fairly sure that her ability to speak was compromised also.

In spite of all the pain that she was in, Ishii dared to be angry. If she were going to spend the remainder of her days maimed, she wanted to know _why! _She _was _beautiful! She _was _desirable! Well .. She _was, _but now, there was no telling. She found her yukata and jerked it around her body. If Sesshomaru was not going to have her, she wanted to at least know _WHY. _It would not be long before she would have her answer. Ishii limped and moaned painfully until the scent of arousal hit her nose. Ishii dared to grin. _"The sick bastard wanted to see me bleed first eh? I'll be sure to make him suffer for this!"_

As Ishii came closer to the spring, she could now scent a _second _scent of arousal - Now she was concerned. It took all the strength that she could muster to approach in silence, but she had to look. Once she was close enough to the spring, she carefully pulled back a branch. There before her, wrapped in both Sesshomaru's mokomoko and his protective embrace, lay Rin with a fresh mate mark clearly visible on her neck even from Ishii's present view. At this moment, Rin was sleeping sound. Sesshomaru raised his head and opened his eyes smiling yet again as he looked directly at Ishii. His eyes bled red, as he growled in _inu _just loud enough for Ishii to hear.

"If my mate so much as twitches because you have disturbed her slumber, I will return you to your people in separate sacks!"

Ishii said nothing. She released the branch slowly, and left the pair to their 'activities'.

Midori's healers had done wonders to Ishii's wounds. Her intimate area had been at least ninety percent restored, and her voice was well on the mend. Midori escorted Ishii and her traveling party to the great staircase. And, while she held a small bit of compassion for the female before her, she still could not resist one last departing dig.

"Return home safely demoness." Midori gave a 'put upon' sigh. "It seems that I have a celebration to prepare for." Ishii simply hung her head. Midori gave a gentle pat to her shoulder. "I do appreciate your efforts, but you leave me wondering." Midori purpously let her sentence trail off as Ishii looked to her attentively.

"I wonder which of us was the bigger dolt. You for underestimating my son, or me for overestimating you?" Ishii sighed softly and turned to leave. She did not attempt to speak.

Midori then turned to the palace, and in spite of everything, she smiled. Somehow to her, it was worlds easier to have a daughter in law that she could at least tolerate, over one she might have to have killed!


	5. Chapter 5

Cats Cradle

_Over and under, loop the loop._

_Swing and sway, and swoop and swoop._

_Come and follow, if you're able,_

_Watch as I weave, the cat's cradle!_

Three years have passed since Sesshomaru left Rin in Kaede's village. Rin was not worried, she knew that she had to learn about her humanity. How to care for herself in the event of sickness, how to defend herself (although Sesshomaru would see that she never lifted a finger in this arena), reading, writing, sewing and other sundry tasks associated with daily living.

Because of her more than apparent demonic alliance, most of the villagers treated her with a notable tolerance. But Rin could honestly say that she had few friends beyond Kagome, Inuyasha, the monk and his wife, and Shippo the little fox kit. As luck would have it, it would be Shippo that would be her closest friend.

Because Shippo was technically an orphan himself, he took it as his responsibility to teach Rin as many 'fox tricks' as her humanity would allow her. He never ceased to marvel at how intuitive she was, and how quickly she learned and adapted.

While Rin had no youkai nose, she _did _have a keen eye. And even though she could not fly, she was startlingly agile for a human female. No matter the size of the tree, she could be in it's highest branches and back on the ground once more in seconds. Shippo would be certain that Rin would be prepared for any youkai 'trickery' that may come her way.

Today, they were to play 'hide and seek'.

Shippo would run off, and have Rin 'find' him. He would begin by leaving blatant clues as to his general direction at first, only to have those clues become less obvious as the search continued. Rin was to wait at the tree line that separated the village from the woods. She was to give Shippo a fifteen minute head start, then give chase.

With each of these 'exercises' Rin was becoming more proficient in finding him in a shorter period of time, so Shippo decided that he would play 'dirty' and leave fewer clues as to the direction he was traveling in soon after he'd lost sight of her.

Rin quickly proved herself the worthy opponent. In spite of his best efforts to confuse her, Rin seemed to constantly be less than a few paces behind him. Shippo was beginning to run out of options. They had traveled farther away from the village than he had wanted to go, but Shippo would not admit defeat.

While planning another false trail for Rin to hopefully follow, Shippo was not paying attention. Before he could avoid it, he found himself soundly secured in the web of a spider youkai that was hanging low to the ground. Shippo tried to scream a warning to Rin, but a quick application of webbing suddenly found it's way to his mouth to silence him.

Ari was a spider youkai who was just 'passing through' on her way to nowhere in particular. She was hungry, and had hoped to snag a forest creature for her lunch. When she came upon Shippo in her trap, she all but cackled with glee!

"How delightful! By your thrashing, I thought that I had caught at least a small doe or perhaps a wild boar, Not something as delicious as a fox pup!" Ari sniffed at the air.

"And it would seem that you are not alone!"

Ari stepped closer to where Shippo stood firmly tangled in her trap. She smiled as she took his face in her hand, and gave a small lick at his cheek.

"You will taste divine little one! I think I'll leave you to hang for a bit and wait for your friend to come and join you. After all, why should I settle for a snack when I can have a feast!"

Shippo tried in vain to raise his voice to scream, but his efforts proved useless. Ari gave him a dirty look. "Be still or I will eat you now if you wish!" Shippo's eyes went wide as he quieted down. Ari then went to hide in a near by brush.

Rin had found the web a mere ten minutes later. She took one look at Shippo's predicament, and began laughing uproariously.

"Is this the best that you can do to hide yourself from me my friend?" Rin was doubled over in a fit of laughter when Ari sprang from the bushes to show herself.

"Feel free to join your companion in my web if you wish human!" she hissed menacingly.

Rin took one look at the menacing youkai before her, then fell to the ground laughing hysterically as tears came from her eyes. Ari was livid!

"What kind of human are you that you do not quake in fear before Ari Mistress of the Web?"

By now, Rin was just barely able to compose herself enough to stand and brush the dirt from her kimono. She rolled her eyes at the spider youkai and snickered.

"You are obviously in league with my friend Shippo here! No spider youkai that I know of would allow such a sloppily made web as yours to be seen by anyone!"

If she were livid before, Ari was now incensed!

"Sloppy?" she roared, "How dare you human! Do you have any idea who I am?" she said glaring openly. "I should kill you where you stand for your insolence!"

Rin sighed still softly chuckling, as she rolled her eyes once more and shook her head. "You are clearly a friend of my friend. I've seen many webs in my time, all beautiful works of art! But this?" Rin's voice trailed off as she pointed to a clearly slipping corner of the webbing, "This has got to be a joke!" Rin snickered a bit more. "A very _bad _joke!"

Ari was going to teach this human a lesson, she would kill her slowly! She gave Rin her best paralyzing stare, but nothing happened. Every spider youkai knows that the power of their gaze is directly dependant on the _fear _of their prey. And Rin, was clearly unafraid. Rin continued to chuckle as she shook her head.

"Is that look meant to frighten me?" she asked smiling.

" If I were to die from anything, it will be from embarrassment should I allow myself to be caught in this hopeless mess of yours!"

Rin then turned a condescending look to poor Shippo still very much entangled. "Why I could spin a better web than this!"

Ari was now totally exasperated.

"There is no human living that can weave a web!" she yelled.

"Rin sucked her teeth and shrugged. "I can. And mine will be much better than this thing!" Rin gave another condescending glance to poor Shippo.

"Are you actually challenging me child?" Ari growled out trying her best to at least sound menacing. "It would only be a challenge, if you could actually beat me!" Rin responded casually

Ari's eyes went red as she snarled so deeply, anyone would know without doubt that they were about to face their death,

"Alright. A challenge it is!"

Ari immediately calmed herself, and placed a clawed hand to her chin in thought. "This is only a true challenge if you have something to wager." The demoness snapped her fingers and smiled. "If I should win, you will become my willing servant till the day you die!"

Rin was about to answer when Shippo gave a muffled shout in protest. She turned in his direction and snarled. "Shut up Shippo!"

Turning back to Ari she smiled. "Done! And _when _I win, you promise to let us go without any tricks!"

Once again, Shippo offered up a muffled protest.

Ari looked at him hatefully. "Shut up Shippo!"

Both females went to shake hands and seal the deal, when Shippo tried a third time to protest. This time, _both _females glared at him. "Shut up Shippo! They chorused. Had the circumstances been a bit different, they both may have laughed. As it was, their combined glares left the kit silent

Neither had noticed Sesshomaru hidden in the bushes near by. Shippo on the other hand, had seen him and secretly wondered why he had not made his presence known and end this foolishness. But he obviously had been silenced on the matter.

Rin now reached into the sleeve of her kimono, and pulled out a length of string that had been knotted at one end. After looping it around her hands so fast that even the spider youkai had missed what was done, she presented her hands to Ari.

"Do as I say, and this will become a beautiful web."

Ari snorted in disgust. "That is no web! You are merely playing with a length of string! Now come servant, I hunger, and this kit will have to do me for right now!"

Ari took one step in Shippo's direction, when Rin's chuckle stopped her.

"What's the matter? Are you afraid that you can't do it?" she purred. Ari turned a red eyed glare at her. "_That _is no web!"

She barked.

Rin rolled her eyes in Shippo's direction. "And I am to believe that the larger mess you made is? I started my web small solely for your benefit, and this is how you reward my kindness?"

Ari turned to face Rin. In truth, she could not believe her nerve!

"Alright human, Have it your way! This farce should not take long anyway!" Ari then returned to Rin and followed her every command. In about five moves, Ari thought she had Rin's web figured out.

While they did have a rather beautiful entanglement of thread between them, it was all done under Rin dictation. Ari decided to counter against Rin's orders, and end this game with a move that she would not be able to follow.

Ari snickered when she 'dipped' instead of 'swooped' as Rin had instructed. Rin cut Ari a dirty look. "That was not what you were supposed to do! She grumbled. Let me see if I can fix it."

Ari's entire countenance brightened.

"So then I've given you a move that you cannot match eh human? Let us see what happens if I follow my own instincts instead of yours!"

Rin 'pulled' while Ari 'plucked', and the pair quickly found themselves in a match of wills. Unfortunately, in no time they quickly found themselves successfully tangled up in string up to their elbows! Both women glared at each other.

"You did that on purpose!" Rin shouted

"I'm the spider! I weave the web, not you!" Ari countered. Rin was completely disgusted. "Now what do we do? You've successfully ruined my web and tangled us both to boot!"

Ari snarled low and deadly.

"I will simply have to bite off your head and be done with this embarrassment! Besides, if any were to find out that I had been so easily tricked by a mere human, I'd never be able to live it down!"

Rin returned Ari's snarl. "You wouldn't dare! You gave your word!" Ari gave a toothy smile. "And who here would live to tell the tale?"

"_I _am here to tell the tale demoness." replied a rich baritone voice as Sesshomaru appeared from his hiding place.

Sesshomaru leisurely strolled to where the two now sat entangled. Rin offered him a beaming smile, and with a quick swipe of a clawed hand, they both free from their entanglement. Rin blushed as she offered a smile and a bow in gratitude.

"Thank you Lord Sesshomaru." she said meekly.

Sesshomaru's eyes sparkled as he looked to Rin, but his countenance turned markedly darker when he turned to the spider demoness before him.

"Rin's web _was_ superior to yours, and you _have _been beaten." Sesshomaru returned his gaze to the girl before him. "Go free your friend. This demoness and I must talk." Rin then headed over to pull poor Shippo out from his sticky prison. Sesshomaru motioned his head to indicate to Ari that she was to step away from Rin's human ears. The pair walked off and after a relatively short distance, Ari turned to face the demon lord.

"What have we to talk about dog, other than the fact that you have just interrupted my meal?" Ari dared to say with a snarl. Sessshomaru's eyes went red.

"I could care less about the fox. Had you found him alone, our paths need never have crossed. But the girl is mine. You were beaten fairly demoness. As a kindness, I will allow you to leave, but be warned. Should I find you here again, I will kill you."

Ari was about to protest, but she saw that Sesshomaru had already called his poisons to bear, and could end her life with a single stroke if she were to press the issue. She grumbled a bit, but wisely chose to bow and take her leave.

Sesshomaru now turned his attentions back to Rin and Shippo. Rin had successfully freed the kit, and Shippo was busy pulling any remaining web from off of his clothes. He breezed past Rin, and looked at Shippo directly.

"May I have a word with you fox?" he inquired almost pleasantly.

Shippo looked up to the demon lord and dared to smile.

"Yes Lord!" he chirped. Sesshomaru then turned to Rin. "Wait here Rin." Rin smiled amiably, and went to sit by a tree.

When Shippo and Sesshomaru were far enough away that Rin could not see them, Sesshomaru snatched Shippo up by the scruff of his neck and pulled him to face him red eyed and growling.

"You were fortunate to have me so close by today pup. But should I ever find out that you have brought Rin so close to danger again, none in your pack will be able to save you from my wrath!"

Sesshomaru now pulled Shippo so that he was mere inches from his face. His eyes narrowed, and his growl dropped an octave.

"Do we have an understanding?"

Shippo nervously shook his head to the affirmative, but before he could speak, Sesshomaru had unceremoniously flung him in the general direction of Inuyasha's village.

Having been satisfied with 'making his point', Sesshomaru returned to Rin. Rin Was about to stand, when Sesshomaru motioned for her to remain seated. He then went to sit beside her, and sighed softly as he took both of her hands in his.

"So now you have taken to challenging spider youkai?" he quipped good naturedly.

Rin giggled, and tottered her head with pride. "Her web was sloppy!" Sesshomaru gave a small smile as he quirked a mischievous eye at the girl.

"Show me how you weave a web."

Rin came to her knees so that she faced Sesshomaru.

"We have no chord with which I might weave my web." she commented while giving a half smile as she tried unsuccessfully to hide her look of mmischief.

Sesshomaru then pulled Rin into his lap so that she straddled his hips. Her folds rested against Sesshomaru's quickly hardening length.

Sesshomaru then snaked his hand around her back and pulled at her obi. "We will use this." He purred as the fabric of Rin's kimono began to give way to reveal a good bit of her impressive cleavage.

Rin sighed as she ground herself into Sesshomaru's length.

"That will not be enough chord." she said breathily. "We will need this as well."

Rin then pulled at Sesshomaru's obi and watched intently as his kimono began to fall open. Smiling his approval, Sesshomaru reached to untie the sash of his hakama.

Sesshomaru bucked his arousal against Rin's core.

"Do you need more?"

Rin's breath hitched at the contact. Her face blushed bright red at the implied suggestion.

" This should be enough, but I may need more." Rin smiled seductively as she peered at Sesshomaru through her bangs. Rin took in a quick breath as it suddenly dawned on her.

"What if we should become entangled again my Lord?" she inquired innocently. Sesshomaru's eyes danced as a small smile slowly snaked it's way across his face. He casually opened Rin's kimono and gave a slow lick to one of her breasts.

"I'm counting on it."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **This is not so much a gift fic for my frineds Jesica and Kokoum (Yes folks, that's the man's real name! LOL) as it is a thank you. Kokoum is stationed somewhere in Afganistan. I am of the understanding that he and his group read here often, and I just wanted to "bust his chops" for a bit. I've been told that civilians are not allowed to salute. And to me, just saying "thank you for protecting my sorry ass" just don't cut it! So, for you both I offer this humble tale, and hope that everyone comes home soon safe and healthy! Pssst! Kokoum! If you know of any single soldiers out there.... let a sistah know ne?

Adventures In Baby Birthing

Seven years had passed since Sesshomaru had left Rin in Kaede's care. And between Kaede and Kagome's combined tutelage, Rin had blossomed into quite the young lady.

Kaede had seen to most things 'medicinal', Sango had taught her everything that she would need to know in arts of battle, and Kagome? … well, Kagome simply taught the girl how to think 'outside the box' as she put it. Their end result would be a beautiful, intelligent, and when called upon, _deadly _vision of loveliness. A female totally worthy of wearing the mantle of Lady of the Western Lands.

Through out this entire process, Sesshomaru would simply watch Rin's progress secretly as he patiently waited for her sixteenth birthday. On that day, he would 'liberate' her of this dreary facsimile of an existence, and take her for his own.

For the most part, the villagers tolerated Rin being around them. After all, it was well known that she was to be the bride to a demon, and not at all worthy of their time or effort. Rin normally would be found in the company of either Kagome or Kaede. So any negative 'remarks' that may be made about her would be done when neither woman was around to hear them. After all, it was not wise to irritate the two _human_ women who thought well of Rin.

Although Rin enjoyed all of her studies, she took a special interest in child birth. It would be vital for her to be proficient in this art given that she was taught enough about intimacy to know that a child would eventually be the byproduct of such activities. With this thought in mind. Rin would find herself assisting in many births. Over time, she had become very accomplished in delivering healthy babies on every occasion, even when the delivery was difficult.

Unfortunately, in spite of her considerable knowledge, the females in the village did not want to be left alone with Rin when it was time for them to deliver. They would insist that either Kaede or Kagome be there with her to watch over any birth.

It's not that they didn't trust in Rin's abilities, it was more like they did not trust _her_ personally. Who knew what 'demonic habits' she may have learned from the beings that she associated with? For all they knew, she may actually have developed a taste for human flesh! Or worse, she may feed their newborn to a demon near by! These were only theories of course, but it was better to be on the safe side rather than be lulled into a false sense of security.

Rin was vividly aware of every horrific 'theory' told about her. And while it was always painful to know, it also served to strengthen her dislike for her present living situation and look to the day when she would finally leave the village.

Kokoum and Sica were new to Inuyasha's village. They had come from the western regions to the warmer areas to start a family. When they arrived during early summer, Sika was already with child. It was already early autumn, and the men had yet to build their hut closer to the village. For the moment, they lived on the outer most edge in a hut reserved for visitors. It would be at least another month before their true home would be up and ready for them.

There was something about Sica that Rin liked. She was quiet, and seemed nonjudgmental of Rin's pending situation. Sica did not care if Rin's betrothed was a demon, she only cared that Rin was kind to her and treated her with respect.

Kokoum was another matter.

After days of working the fields with the men of the village, he slowly began to believe some of the horrible 'tales' that were being told about Rin. And while he did not entirely believe them all, there was just enough doubt planted in his mind that he decided that when it was time for his woman to finally give birth, he too would be certain that Rin was not left alone with her during the delivery.

This particular afternoon, Sica seemed especially sick. Kokoum stayed with his wife for a bit longer before finally deciding that she would be alright if he went to work. He was about to leave his wife resting comfortably in bed when she called out to him.

"Husband, I believe that your son is going to be arriving soon. Go and fetch Lady Kaede or Lady Kagome."

Kokoum was about to offer argument, but one look at his wife's face told him that he needed to do as he was instructed. He had gone a short distance from his home when he spotted Rin in a near by field gathering herbs. He was overjoyed! Surly Rin could move faster than he could, and he would be free to return to his wife and offer comfort until the midwives arrived.

He ran toward Rin with his arms flailing wildly.

"Rin Rin! Please help me! I think that my wife is about to go into labor! You must run and fetch Lady Kaede or Lady Kagome!

Rin smiled broadly, and sat down her basket of herbs before wiping off her hands. "Congratulations Kokoum. I will go to see to your wife right now, but it is you who must go to get Kaede or Kagome."

This did not sit well with Kokoum at all. He narrowed his eyes and regarded the girl with a measure of annoyance.

"Listen to me demon lover, I said _you _will go to fetch the midwives. I will stay with my wife."

As hurt as Rin may have been by this remark, she knew better than to listen to the order given. Perhaps it was Kagome's teaching or maybe it was too many years spent observing Lord Sesshomaru, but she stood her ground gave the man before her a stern look.

"Should your wife deliver in my absence, do you possess the skills necessary to attend to your child? Will you know what to do in the event of any complication?"

Kokoum faltered and bowed his head. "No." came his soft reply.

His head snapped up in sudden retaliation.

"But I've heard the stories about you and your demon! If anything were to happen to my wife and child because of you, I would kill you without hesitation!"

Rin snarled softly.

"And if you stay with them, they both may die anyway! Would you rather that instead?"

Kokoum bowed his head once again. "No."

Rin strode past the man defiantly.

"Then if you are determined not to have my dirty demon-loving hands on your wife and child, I suggest that you hurry!"

Kokoum flustered for a moment, but saw the logic to Rin's observation. He really would not know what to do in an emergency. He grunted a bit in disgust, then ran off reasoning that if he were fast enough, his wife and child would be safe.

Rin arrived at the hut in no time. Sure enough, Sica was in the midst of some serious labor pains. Rin took a quick look around. The hut was scarcely furnished, and held very little for her to work with to assist the woman before her. Sica was on an old futon, and there was barely enough water and clean linen to even begin to attend to this birth properly, but this woman had been kind to Rin when others were not. Rin would do her best for her.

Kokoum arrived at Kaede's hut winded and sweating profusely.

It took several inquiries from the old woman to finally understand that his wife was about to deliver. Right about now Kagome had arrived and gathered all that would be necessary to attend to the task at hand. A message was sent to Inuyasha, and in the interest of time, Sango let both Kagome and Kokoum ride back to the hut on Kilala's back.

Inuyasha, Kagome, and Kokoum all seemed to arrive at the small hut at the same time. Kagome jumped off of Kilala's back and raced through the entrance with Kokoum hot on her heels. Unfortunately for Kokoum, Inuyasha was hot on his heels and stopped him just short of the doorway.

Kokoum tried to shove his way past, but Inuyasha's superior strength stopped him cold.

"Take it easy! Your wife is in good hands now." he said reassuringly. Kokoum was not quite convinced.

"I need to be in there! Who knows what that demon loving bitch…"

Inuyasha's eyes flashed red as a clawed hand found a tight grip around Kokoum's neck.

"Now exactly which 'demon loving bitch' are you referring to buddy?"

Kokoum's eyes went wide. He had totally forgotten that Kagome had been mated to the hanyou who now held him in a death grip.

Kokoum struggled for breath as he sought to apologize for his thoughtless remark. Unfortunately, the best he could do was whimper. That was good enough for Inuyasha who then dumped him unceremoniously on a near by stool close to the hut's entrance. Inuyasha gave one final snarl.

"I'm feeling generous today, but if I should ever hear you speak poorly of either Rin or Kagome again, I may show you what it is to piss of the demon who loves the human that has just given your worthless ass some assistance!"

Kokoum coughed and sputtered, but gave a shaky nod.

It seemed as if no time at all had passed before Kagome appeared at the doorway and called Kokoum in.

"Come and meet your son!" she said smiling.

Kokoum timidly walked into the room to see his wife who now was resting comfortably, smiling weakly at him. A small bundle that was their son lay next to her. Kokoum fell to his knees and began to cry.

"Thank you Lady Kagome, thank you so much!"

Kagome smiled and looked to Rin. "I'm not the one who deserves the thanks. Rin had everything under control when I arrived."

Rin smiled as she wiped her hands clean on a near by cloth and prepared to leave. Kokoum sat by his wife and smiled at his new family ignoring Rin altogether. Rin was almost at the hut entrance, when his wife touched her husband's thigh and motioned to Rin. The man had no intentions of thanking her, but for his wife, he would.

"Thank you Rin." he mumbled under his breath. Rin said nothing, but she smiled at Sica before walking out the door with Kagome following right behind her.

"Pay him no attention Rin. I'm sure he is grateful to you."

Rin gave a sad smile. "Then why didn't he say so without his wife prompting him?"

Rin sighed. "It will always be like this. No matter what good I may do, it will still mean nothing. I'm done trying. Lord Sesshomaru cannot get here soon enough for me!"

Rin was about to leave the small yard leading to the hut when a strong gust of wind stopped her in her tracks. It was Sesshomaru.

He had witnessed the whole thing, and had had his fill of watching Rin suffer insult because of her association with him. While he would not bother trying to convince an entire village of Rin's worth, _this _couple was in need of an immediate dress down.

Rin looked to the Taiyouki that she loved more than life, but could barely muster a smile for him. Sesshomaru remained his mask of neutrality as he brushed away the tears that threatened to fall from Rin's face. He then turned to Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Rin will be leaving with me now. I have seen enough to know that she is more than ready to be free of this wretched place!"

Sesshomaru turned a deadly eye to the door of the hut.

"But before she leaves, I will not allow this insult to go unpunished!"

Inuyasha went to stand in front of the door.

"I admit that this man acted like an ass, but that's no reason to kill him."

Sesshomaru's eyes went red. "I will not soil my claws with his blood little brother, but I will let him know to show proper respect in future."

Inuyasha gave a small smile and a quick nod as he stepped away from the entrance. Neither Kokoum nor Sica had noticed that Sesshomaru now stood before them. It was not until they heard his low growl that the couple had his undivided attention.

Kokoum slowly rose and stood between his wife and child and Sesshomaru. He held no weapon, but instead took a defensive stance and prepared to fight.

Sesshomaru was amused as he visibly quirked an eyebrow before glaring at the couple.

"If I wanted either of you dead, there would be nothing that you could do to stop me. You both owe my bitch a proper word of thanks."

He then shifted his gaze to Kokoum.

"And you owe her an apology. Without her, your wife and child would have died. It is Rin and not Kagome that gave you your family this day!"

Sesshomaru then turned to leave.

"I will allow Rin back into this … domicile so that you both may correct your error. If I were you, I would do my best to be convincing. Lest you give me a reason to return after the hanyou and his mate are gone, and give you both a reason to beg for your lives!"

Kokoum audibly gulped before simply bowing his head.

"Yes Lord."

Sesshomaru exited the hut and called Rin to return to the couple. She hesitated at first, but Sesshomaru was clearly in no mood for any argument. When Rin entered the hut for the second time, she found Kokoum on his knees with his face in the dirt. Sica bowed as best as she could given that she was lying on the futon. Kokoum spoke first.

"Please forgive my wretched behavior earlier Rin. Were it not for you, I may not have my family now. Thank you for your kindness and mercy."

Sica chorused behind her husband. "Yes Rin, thank you so much!"

Rin smiled and gave the pair only the slightest of bows in turn.

"You both are more than welcome."

Rin then turned to leave, but before she cleared the door, she shot Kokoum one final dirty look.

"My name is _Lady _Rin. It would serve you well to remember my title in future."

Rin left the pair before they could comment.

Not long afterwards, Plans were made, and good bye's said as Sesshomaru whisked Rin off to his palace in the West. Kokoum and Sica were now being seen to by the village headman and his wife. All that remained was the cleaning of the small hut.

Now it would be Kagome left scratching her head wondering. As she swept and tidied, she noticed several inconsistencies. The water bucket was not nearly full enough to have cleansed the new baby, there were barely enough soft cloths to have wrapped the child in and most important, there was no 'mess'.

No blood, no after birth, no _nothing. _This was strange.

Inuyasha sat in a corner and watched Kagome's brow furrow in unspoken inquiry. In spite of his best efforts not to, he could not hold back the soft chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Kagome asked somewhat irritated.

"You're still trying to figure out what happened her aren't ya?

Kagome stopped sweeping and folded her arms.

"Alright smart guy, tell me what went on?"

Inuyasha laughed a bit harder. "You can't find anything, because

Rin got rid of it all."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "I can see that much!"

Inuyasha now was laughing outright.

"No hun, lemme spell it out for ya! I'm betting that Sesshomaru came for Rin when he did because of the _way _she 'cleaned up'.

Kagome rolled the wrist of one hand as a sign for Inuyasha to continue.

Inuyasha settled down a bit.

"Look around you beloved. Was there anything here that would have helped in the delivery of a _human _baby?"

Kagome gave a quick glance around. "Why no, there really isn't."

Inuyasha's eyes danced in mischief.

"Rin is about to be mated to an inuyoukai. I've no doubt that she has witnessed enough animal births to have an idea what she had to do."

Kagome stood dumbfounded until the grizzly truth began to take form. Her eyes went wide as she dropped her broom.

"Please Gods you mean to tell me that Rin ….?"

Inuyasha gave a rather toothy smile.

"Yup! I could smell it all on her breath, and the child was covered in her scent! I've no doubt that Sesshomaru smelled it too."

Kagome flopped gracelessly onto the floor. _Rin ate the afterbirth, drank any excess blood and licked the baby clean! _

"I think I'm gonna be sick!"

Before Kagome could even contemplate the queasy feeling in her stomach, another thought occurred to her.

"Did the mother see any of this?"

Inuyasha chuckled.

"Poor kid, I'll bet she passed out and missed the whole thing!" Inuyasha then crawled over to where his mate now sat and pulled Kagome into his lap.

"What Rin did was normal and natural … for an inuyoukai mate."

Inuyasha then nuzzled his nose in Kagome's hair.

"When we have pups, I could only hope that you would consider doing the same thing. But I will understand if you don't."

Kagome smiled as she lay her head onto Inuyasha's chest.

"When that time comes, we'll cross that bridge when we come to it. I may not be as brave about it, but I promise I will try."

Inuyasha smiled and took in a deep breath. "I can ask no more of you than that."

Later that evening, after Rin had been settled into her rooms at the western palace, Sesshomaru took her to a beautiful hill that overlooked a valy of wildflowers. Here, they would watch the sun set.

After laying down a blanket by a nearby tree for comfort,

Sesshomaru then sat and brought Rin to his lap. Rin sighed as she rested her head on his shoulder. Sesshomaru purred contentedly, but he still was able to detect a bit of unease in the human female that he now held possessively.

"What is troubling you beloved?" he inquired softly.

Rin sighed and looked up smiling brightly.

"I'm not bothered by anything so much as I am curious my lord."

Sesshomaru quirked an eyebrow in inquiry as Rin chuckled.

"My birthday is not for another few months. What made you come for me now?"

Sesshomaru pulled Rin's body from his just enough to face him.

"Are you not pleased? Do you wish to return?"

Sesshomaru knew better, he just wanted to hear Rin say that she was happy. In predictable "Rin fashion" Rin clutched herself close to the taiyoukai and trembled slightly.

"I don't ever wish to return to that awful place! She practically hissed into his chest.

Sesshomaru smiled slightly before rolling Rin's body off of his. He then shifted so that he covered her completely. Rin purred contentedly as she looked away and offered up her neck in submission.

Sesshomaru's purr dropped an octave as he then nuzzled his nose into the juncture of Rin's neck and shoulder.

"This one collected you early for several reasons. First I grew weary of watching. Then I grew weary of sharing."

Sesshomaru snaked his arms around Rin's body and took firm hold of her bottom as he began to lick and nip at her neck.

"But now, this one is done with waiting."

Rin sighed contentedly as she stroked at Sesshomaru's head.

"This one is glad." she whispered.

Sesshomaru now pulled at the obi that was holding Rin's kimono together. Rin chuckled softly as a clawed hand made it's way up her thigh.

"So tell me beloved, have you had enough of assisting others with their births? Can this one give you a birth of your own to look forward to?"

Rin pulled slowly at the ties of Sesshomaru's hakama. All the while never taking her eyes off of him.

"Yes please." she whispered


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** I had a special request to write a story with me and my true to life "Sesshomaru". But since this arena IS slated for Sesshomaru and Rin fanfiction and NOT Nicoli and Ronwixziv Fanfiction, I chose a dedication instead. To all the wonderful Soldiers in Afganistan who were kind enough (curious perhaps?) to offer up their email addresses I say Thank you. I wish you all a safe return home and all the love that a good woman can offer a man. As for me, MY Alpha has been chosen. And while I pray for you ALL to return home safely, This female prays for and waits for one SPECIFIC man to come home. Stay safe Nicoli ... Stay safe, and come home hungry ... VERY hungry.

Now ... On to the story

I've Found You

Rin's first days in Inuyasha's village were awkward. Most adults did not trust her, and most children simply avoided her. It didn't really matter to her much. After her time with Lord Sesshomaru, humanity on the whole was still something she had to become accustomed to.

This afternoon she had managed to get Shippo to play hide and seek with her. This game soon proved itself to be a waste of time because in spite of his best efforts, Shippo still managed to be found in fairly short order. A double insult considering Rin's humanity. It should have been an effortless task for the little fox to elude the girl, but Rin actually proved herself to be a worthy opponent.

The children refused to play, Shippo soon ran away, and she knew that she couldn't count on Inuyasha's patience to play with her anyway! Rin was now successfully _bored._

Sesshomaru just happened to be in the area this day. He had affairs to attend to that would take him well away from Rin and Inuyasha's village for at least a week. He wanted to take in a quick look in on her before he left.

He would never admit it, but it pained Sesshomaru when he chanced seeing Rin sitting alone beside a tree while watching the other children play. The great dog lord silently approached the girl. Or to be more accurate, the great dog lord _thought _that he had silently approached the girl. Without even once taking her gaze away from the children at play, Rin gave a small sad smile acknowledging that she was indeed _aware _that she was not alone. She was too upset to even rise to bow.

"What is troubling you Rin?"

Rin looked wistfully to the children at play.

"They don't want to play with me, and I don't want to be here."

Sesshomaru was not one to comfort anyone, but this was Rin. _His _Rin. And she needed some kind of reassurance at this moment, he just was not sure what or how to give it.

"You know why you must remain here do you not?" Rin sighed softly. "Yes my lord I do. I just wish they all weren't so slow."

With these words Sesshomaru could not help but raise an eyebrow in amusement. "Slow?" he inquired. Rin nodded her head.

"I climb better, and I can track them better. When we play hide and seek, it's really no problem for me to scent them. And I really am not scared of the few youkai that show up. They're so _weak _I don't even pay them any attention! Of course everyone else runs and they look at me funny afterwards. If I didn't know better, I'd think that they were afraid of me."

While he was … intrigued by Rin's choice of words, Sesshomaru could not help but be proud of the little human girl sitting in front of him.

In the short time under his care she _had _amassed just a small bit of youkai. No doubt a small measure of his own energies had somehow 'latched' themselves to her to a degree. To even the lowest demon, Rin was still very human.

But, to the _human _eye, Rin would appear to more than she seemed.

This revelation pleased Sesshomaru greatly. The thought had also piqued his curiosity.

How much of his energies did Rin possess anyway. There was only one way to find out.

Sesshomaru then stepped closer to Rin.

"This Sesshomaru is curious as to how well you can track him. Close your eyes, count to ten, and then find me."

Rin jumped up at the prospect and smiled brightly. "Really my lord? You will play hide and seek with me?" Sesshomaru started to balk at the thought of "playing" anything, but he _did _initiate this effort. He cleared his throat in correction.

"No Rin, this one will not hide from you or anyone else. I simply wish to see if you can _find me!_" Now close your eyes and count to ten."

Rin did as instructed and closed her eyes as Sesshomaru then levitated away. Rin nearly broke his concentration when she stomped her foot to the ground in protest.

"No fair! You're flying!"

Wide eyed, Sesshomaru returned to the ground.

"_How did she know?"_ This time when he left, he remained earthbound. Rin then dutifully counted to ten, and the chase was on.

Sesshomaru spent the better part of the morning testing Rin's abilities, and each time she would surprise him further. In spite of backtracking and false leads, she kept up with the taiyoukai almost effortlessly.

Soon Rin began to tire, and was slowly becoming despondent with her lack of success in finding her lord. Sesshomaru had seen enough and was very pleased. Rin would be fine in this village if he were to leave her for a while. The residual youkai that she had would protect her in his stead if only for a short while. But right now, this 'game' needed to end.

Sesshomaru would try one last test. He decided to perch himself in one of the higher trees that surrounded the village. He first wanted to see Rin actually 'find' him, then he wanted to see just what she would do once she had him 'cornered'.

Rin circled the tree that he was in for a good five minutes before she finally looked up. She giggled heartily when she saw her lord lazily draped against a large branch.

"I found you ! I found you! She chirped!"

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed. "Yes, you found me, but you have yet to 'tag' me!"

Rin laughed outright as she began climbing up the tree. His little girl took no heed to how _high _her lord sat, she was oblivious to all but her goal. After navigating a few 'tricky' branches, Rin finally had maneuvered herself so that she reached the goal of her lord's lap. She curled up around his armor and held him fiercely.

"I've got you, and I'll never let you go!" She proclaimed as she then proceeded to make herself comfortable.

A ghost of a smile sped across Sesshomaru's face, as a clawed hand smoothed a stray tuft of hair from around Rin's face. He pulled her close.

_That's funny," _he mused. _"I was thinking the same thing!"_


	8. Chapter 8

Confessions

(A birthday tale for icegirljenni)

It had to be the single most bitter winter that Rin could remember. The snow was deep, the winds were fierce, and it seemed as if all that Lord Sesshomaru seemed to be doing, was stopping because of her.

First, she was being blown about by the wind. Poor Ah-Un did all he could to shield her. Then she was hungry. Fruit and berries were both nearly nonexistent, so Sesshomaru had to leave the group to find a few frozen pieces of fruit that had been left by some wayside.

Now, Rin's feet were cold - almost frozen actually. Her normally pale feet were practically alabaster now, and her toes were about to turn color. Sesshomaru had had enough. He soon found a small cave that would keep everyone out of the elements for a day or two if necessary. The palace was less than a day's travel away and any delay in arriving would be small.

Ah-Un's body blocked most of the entranceway leaving a small opening for anyone to enter. The dragon strangely liked snow, and this was a bit of a treat for him. Jaken on the other hand, was not so grateful. The little toad complained in spite of the shelter that had been provided.

Sesshomaru left him to build a fire while he went hunting for Rin's evening meal. Jaken begrudgingly obeyed, but wasted no time complaining once he was certain that only Rin could hear him. He turned an unusually cold eye to the girl, and began his tirade.

"Honestly! I still don't see what it is that Sesshomaru sees in you child! You are proving yourself to be more trouble than you are worth this day! All you've been able to do thus far, is hold us back!"

Rin remained silent as she sat by the slowly growing fire warming her feet. She was accustomed to Jaken's complaints, but this time, his words rang true. She _didn't _have to accompany her lord on this patrol. She _could have_ stayed at the palace this time.

After all, this was but a short adventure. Sesshomaru would not even be gone for a week. But sitting around in the palace was nothing to be happy for if Sesshomaru was not there no matter the length of time. So, she tagged along.

Human though she may be, Rin was of a hearty stock. At sixteen, she stood tall and beautiful. The surrounding snow seemed to only highlight her raven locks which now hung well past her hips. And while her Kimono may have been fur lined, her full bust line was still unmistakable. It was just the navigation of the high snow drifts along with that biting wind that seemed to be her downfall. A downfall that Jaken was reveling in right at this moment.

The cave was now a comfortable temperature, and Rin began to relax slightly. She sat so that she could bury her head in the folds of her kimono as she silently wished that Jaken would simply be silent.

As if in answer to her unspoken prayer, a sudden gust of wind filled the cave. Sesshomaru appeared suddenly with a rabbit killed, skinned, ready for the spit. Jaken sputtered and fell to his knees as usual, only to be greeted with a clawed hand taking hold of his collar and unceremoniously tossing him into the cold.

"You may sleep with Ah-Un this night, but only if he allows it."

Rin could not help but giggle at the sound of Jaken's pitiful wailing as he struggled to remove himself from a near by snow drift. She knew that the dragon would not let him freeze, but could not help but feel just a bit sorry for him.

After all this time, Jaken had yet to learn that Sesshomaru's ears were especially keen when it came to her, and he would allow the little toad only so many insults before he would intervene.

Sesshomaru put the rabbit near the fire to cook before finding a comfortable corner of the cave to take a seat. Rin smiled to herself before giving Sesshomaru a smiling side glance. It was just the two of them now. She could not help but offer a contented soft sigh. A ghost of a smile made it's way across Sesshomaru's lips.

"You are still cold. Come sit with me and warm yourself."

Rin could not help but smile. She was still cold, that much was very true. But she also knew that Sesshomaru was looking to stir up more than just a little heat between the two of them. She rose and went to sit beside him, when Sesshomaru shifted his hips and she plopped into his lap. Rin blushed as he quirked an eye before shifting her weight so that she found herself seated with both of her legs on either side of his thighs. Sesshomaru gave a gentle 'nudge' leaving Rin no doubt as to his state of arousal that moment.

Sesshomaru purred soft and possessively as he ran his hands up and down the length of Rin's legs and thighs delighting in her almost undetectable moans of pleasure. Sesshomaru was about to reach for Rin's obi, when Rin bowed her head slightly. He could not help but notice the small gleam of sadness in her eyes when he gently pulled her face up to his. He stopped suddenly.

"What is troubling you Rin?" he inquired in his normal even tone.

Rin blushed a bit and tried unsuccessfully to look away. A firm grip of her chin, and a low warning growl were all that were necessary for her to return her gaze to her master.

"May I ask you something my lord?" she inquired a bit more timidly than Sesshomaru was accustomed to hearing from her.

He gave a slight nod, as Rin continued.

"Why am I still with you? Master Jaken is always telling of how much of a burden I am to you. How much I slow you down… and can't take care of myself, and.."

A clawed finger placed over her lips, silenced any further words Rin may have had ready to say. Sesshomaru sighed audibly before shifting himself so that he could hold both of Rin's hands. Smiling golden eyes looked into Rin's dark brown ones.

"You Rin, are no burden. You are no trouble, and you present no problem."

Rin's breathing started to hitch a bit as she began to fight back tears.

"But my lord I know…"

Sesshomaru's eyes rimmed red for a moment.

"You know nothing Rin." he snapped a bit harsher than he intended. Rin was truly sad now. Not only did she insult her lord, she angered him as well."

"Forgive me for my human foolishness." she whispered.

Rin tried to get up from her seat so that she may cry quietly and crawl into her embarrassment on the other side of the cave, but Sesshomaru held her tight. Another warning growl signaled her to stay put.

"You know nothing, because I have not told you anything." Sesshomaru began.

"Do you really wish to know why you are with me? Why it is that you are always welcome by my side?"

Rin sniffled a bit, but nodded her head in confirmation. Sesshomaru released one of her hands, and cupped her face so that she could look directly into his.

"You are with me because your place_ is _by my side. You are with me, because only you are worthy of standing next to me."

Sesshomaru paused a moment for dramatic effect.

"And you are with me, because without you, there is no point. No point to _anything_ I do."

Rin looked up with a teary but blinding smile. Sesshomaru quirked an eyebrow in response.

"Has your question been answered in an satisfactory manner my lady?"

Rin could not help but giggle both at the question, and the term of endearment. She then lunged forward, and hugged Sesshomaru fiercely. Sesshomaru gave a satisfied purr before pulling Rin back enough to look at her clearly once more. His actions were rewarded by an almost predatory smile from the little human seated before him.

Rin slowly took Sesshomaru's hand, and guided it once more to her obi.

"I am cold my lord." she purred.

Sesshomaru gave a toothy half smile as he pulled the bit of material. Rin's kimono opened enough to tease Sesshomaru with only the barest hint of her breasts. Rin rocked in Sesshomaru's lap until she had his full attention. The taiyoukai growled his approval outright as he gently pulled Rin's kimono open to reveal her pale globes with nipples erect from the chill of the weather.

"Then it is my duty as your lord to keep you warm." He said with a small smile.

Rin purred softly as she slowly snaked her arms around Sesshomaru's neck. Sesshomaru was mere inches away from taking one of Rin's breasts into his mouth, when she pulled back suddenly. Sesshomaru gave a slightly flustered sigh and raised an eyebrow at Rin's sudden expression of concern.

"What of Master Jaken? It _is _rather cold outside!"

Sesshomaru gave an uncharacteristically loud 'keh'.

"If he is fortunate, Ah-Un will let him sleep under his belly!"

Before Rin could offer any further protest, Sesshomaru had his mouth firmly latched to the nipple of one breast. Rin melted into his embrace as he suckled heartily.

Any further concerns about Jaken would be quickly forgotten.


End file.
